chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 1
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- Previous chapter: "[[Chapter 16: The Lost Illusion: Jurassic Park|Chapter 16: The Lost Illusion: Jurassic Park]]" [[Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 2|'Part 2']] ---- "Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 1" In the city of Metropolis, the Natural Cats explore the town, until they're chased off by an army of T-700s. Superman and Wonder Woman arrive to fight them. Release *'YouTube:' January 8, 2016 *'Dailymotion:' January 8, 2016 *'Vimeo:' January 8, 2016 Characters Main characters *T-700s *Superman *Wonder Woman *The Natural Cats Secondary and minor characters *Minnie Mouse *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Felix the Cat *Kitty Kat *T-1000 *Sonic the Hedgehog *ToeJam & Earl Screenshots For more screenshots, click here. Music *"Main Title" - Terminator 2: Judgment Day (film) *"Theme Song (Full Version)" - Superman: The Animated Series *"ToeJam Jammin' Medley" - ToeJam & Earl (series) *"Let The Games Begin" - Wonder Woman (2009 film) *"Metropolis" - Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Trivia *This is the first episode to be released in 2016. *This is the first episode to use the second version of the third intro sequence. *The episode marks the first new appearance of Sonic the Hedgehog since "[[Chapter 6: The Secret Plot|Chapter 6: The Secret Plot]]". *Oswald breaks the forth wall by asking the audience if Felix always paces back and forth while thinking. *Sugar refers to the T-700s as "evil robots from an R-rated science fiction movie." This is a reference to the original Terminator, as it is indeed an R-rated science fiction movie. *In the scene where the Natural Cats are hiding from the T-700s, there's a Disney's ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' reference in the dialog. *''Sonic'' fan character, Lila the Raccoon, makes a brief cameo in the episode (on a poster). *One of Shadow's lines from Sonic Heroes is used by Wonder Woman in the episode; "Useless heaps of metal!" *Not counting battle cries and grunts, Superman and Wonder Woman only have five lines in the entire episode. Production notes and errors *The chapter was originally titled "Sonic and the Justice League", but ended up getting retitled due to a plot change. *ToeJam and Earl originally weren't going to appear (aside from the opening Molly Ketty Productions logo), but in a similar effect to Earthworm Jim's inclusion in "[[Chapter 16: The Lost Illusion: Jurassic Park|Chapter 16: The Lost Illusion: Jurassic Park]]", James Smith thought of a clever way to include them. **However, their inclusion caused the chapter to be split into two parts, as well as longer production time. *The T-1000 and Sonic were to play bigger roles in the episode, but only play small roles due to the chapter being split into two parts. *There are a little bit of frame rate issues in a few scenes. *The sound is a little out of static in a few scenes. *Some of the voices and music can barley be heard, which requires you to turn up the volume. *A background from DC Universe Online and a sound effect from Sonic Adventure was used, but is miscredited in the credits. ----